Love Lullaby
by SailorStar9
Summary: Early reincarnation fic; the present day Senshi weren't their only reincarnations. The Sailor Senshi were reborn in the Edo period of Ancient Japan as bonded girls to a geisha house which was situated opposite Mariya Enshiro's dojo. Focuses primarily on Sailor Mercury's incarnation, Yukina. Pairing: Jin/Yukina
1. Prologue

SaliorStar9: Well, another new fic coming from me after watching Samurai Champloo because I just can't be the _only_ one who thinks Jin and Ami make a great couple. Right? *Crickets chirp in the background. Sighs.*So, anyway, please be a dear and review.

Summary: Who said the current day Senshi were their _only_ reincarnations? Sailor Mercury gets reborn in the Edo period of Ancient Japan as Yukina, a bonded child to a geisha house which was situated opposite Mariya Enshiro's dojo.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Prologue

* * *

_What is he doing here?_ Yukina, who had been taken alongside with Osuzu, wondered in shock when Jin and Sousuke burst into the brothel.

"Osuzu-nee-chan," Sousuke opened the cage and held out his hand as both Jin and Mugen fought outside. "Let's get out of here!"

"I…" Osuzu sighed. "I'm sorry."

At the corner of his eye, Jin recognized the young maiko that had been promised to him before he went ronin. Finding themselves surrounded, Jin released the smoke bombs and fled with Sousuke.

* * *

"Yukina." Jin started, meeting up with the maiko late in the night after the whole Rikiei affair had ended.

"Do you remember," Yukina let a firefly land on her finger. "By the river during the Winter Solstice Festive. Okaa-san… she didn't know when my birthday was, so she delegated it on the date of the Winter Solstice. I won't ask too much." She turned to the bespectacled ronin and tucked a strand of stray hair back. "Because I knew you had a reason."

"Then the mizuage…" Jin trailed.

"I never went through with it." Yukina replied. "Okaa-san knew the reason and kicked me out of the okiya; that's how I landed up here."

"I'm sorry. I had every intention of being the one to claim you." Jin pulled her into a hug. "I became ronin after killing shisho, and because of that, you suffered."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Memories, Part One

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Samurai Champloo. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 1: Memories, Part One

* * *

Early the next morning, a barely awake Jin turned, only to find the other side of the futon was empty. "Yukina?" he wondered.

"Good morning." The said maiko turned from the dressing table, stopping in mid-brush. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Jin put on his spectacles. "You know I've always been a light sleeper."

"Is that so?" Yukina mused as she did up her hair in a nihongami. "Were you… disappointed about last night?"

"Not really." Jin replied, pulling her into a hug from the back. "While part of me wished that we'd gone all the way, I'm also glad we didn't. It's a big step for me; for both of us, and I don't want to rush into it."

"Do you remember," Yukina remarked, snuggling more comfortably into his embrace. "The first time we met?"

"It was on New Year's Day, right?" Jin recalled. "About nine months after I was inducted into the dojo."

"Yes," Yukina nodded. "Okaa-san brought all of the geisha to perform at the celebrations while the maiko learnt by watching."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Mariya-san," Kamiko, the okaa-san of the geisha house, greeted the swordsmaster. "You're here early this year again."_

"_Of course," Mariya replied. "It's only natural for us to come early to get the best seats. I see you've added two more new maiko to your entourage." He cast a look over the proprietress' shoulder at the young maiko who was preparing tea. "Oya, isn't that little Yukina? She's grown over the past year. Jin, over here." He called his newest student over._

"_And who's this young man?" Kamiko squatted and peered at the stern-eyed boy. "A new student?"_

"_You could say that." Mariya replied. "He's the son of a distant relative; I took him in after his parents passed away. Isamu." He looked over at his eldest apprentice. "Take everyone in. Kamiko-san and I are going to have some words with each other."_

"_Yes, shisho." Isamu nodded and led the younger students into the performing grounds._

"_Isamu-kun!" Kiku, one of the older maiko, called out. "Mou, it's been so long since you've visited." She whined. "Come here!" she pulled the fifteen-year-old to a nearby tatami mat._

_One by one, the dojo students paired up with the maiko._

_Tsukiko and Akiko, the two newest maiko, were about to pull Jin over to their mat when the swordsman-in-training took a seat on Yukina's mat._

"_Well, this isn't fair." Akiko pouted, watching Yukina silently prepare the tea and serve the cup to Jin, along with a piece of wagashi._

"_Yeah," Tsukiko whined. "How does Yukina get his attention without even saying anything?"_

* * *

_Later that night…_

_The geisha were all gathered onstage, posed for the 'Yuugure' dance, while the maiko sat at the back of the stage on the raised platform with their instruments in their arms; Yukina taking the center-stage with her biwa._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Memories, Part Two

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Samurai Champloo. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 2: Memories, Part Two

* * *

"Yukina-san," Sousuke looked at the maiko after the trio saw Jin and Fuu off. "Did you know Bodyguard-san from before?"

"Jin?" Yukina blinked. "Let's just say, the two of us go _way_ back." she let out a wistful smile.

"I see." Sousuke nodded. "Well, I'm heading back first to tie up the loose ends Father left behind."

"He's more than just a normal friend, isn't he?" Osuzu asked, once Sousuke was out of earshot.

"He…" Yukina trailed. "I was once promised to him."

"You love him, don't you?" Osuzu smiled. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I never stopped loving him." Yukina corrected. "That guy… he is the only man I ever loved."

* * *

_Flashback_

_It had been after the mid-day meal in the geisha house where the girls were allowed three hours to themselves before resuming entertaining customers in the evening._

_Giving Kamiko a dutiful bow, Yukina headed out to practice so as not to disturb the other girls from resting._

_With her fan tucked and folded in her kimono, she cradled her Biwa and took her umbrella and walked towards an open field. Taking a seat on the large stone slab underneath the maple tree, she rested her instrument on her lap and started to play._

_It was not long before a soft shuffle of feet came from the grass, telling the maiko that she had an audience._

"_Harumi, Eiko." Yukina looked at the two seven-year-old girls who were kneeling on the grass, fifteen minutes later. "Do your mothers know you're here?"_

"_No," Harumi shook her head. "But I wanna hear Yukina-nee play; it's beautiful."_

"_Harumi is right." Eiko agreed. "When I grow up, I want to be a maiko, just like you!"_

"_Eiko," Yukina sighed, placing her Biwa aside and kneeling before the child. "A maiko isn't an occupation for everyone, and maiko become geisha when we're old enough."_

"_Then why did Yukina-nee become a maiko?" Harumi inquired._

"_Because I have no choice." Yukina answered. "It's getting late." She told the two girls, her ears picking up the faint swish of a sword. "Go home now."_

"_Yes!" the two girls beamed and dashed off._

"_You're here again." Yukina stood up and turned, Jin stopping in mid-swing._

"_So are you." Jin remarked, sheathing his sword. "Shouldn't you be at the geisha house?"_

"_I needed to practice my playing." Yukina explained. "And I can't disturb the others from resting."_

"_You're already good enough," Jin stated. "From what I heard at the performance at the New Year's Day festival."_

"_No," Yukina shook her head. "Compared to the geisha, I'm still not up to standard; not yet."_

"_You really have high expectations of yourself." Jin blinked. "Looks like it's going to rain." He spotted the dark clouds gathering in the sky. "We'll better get back."_

"_Yes." Yukina agreed and retrieved her umbrella._

* * *

_"Tsukiko, is this really necessary?" Aikiko asked, worriedly as the two maiko snuck into Yukina's room._

"_Don't you want to know how she gets so good?" Tsukiko hissed. "She must have some secret!"_

"_Ever thought maybe she has more experience?" Aikiko asked. "Or maybe she practices more than we do?"_

"_No!" Tsukiko spat. "She must have a secret! I must find it!"_

"_Tsukiko, we must leave!" Aikiko urged, peering out of the window to see Jin escort Yukina to the doorstep. "Now! Yukina is back!"_

"_What?" Tsukiko was shocked. It took almost two weeks of planning so she could dig up whatever secrets her rival was hiding. "But how? Of course…" she looked outside. "The rain!"_

* * *

_Yukina blinked in confusion when she saw Tsukiko and Aikiko dash out from the direction of her room. "What's up with them?" she wondered outloud and slid her door open. "Those two…" she frowned, seeing the scattered clothes and accessories on the floor._

"_Did you have fun this afternoon, Yukina?" Kamiko teased._

"_Mama-san." Yukina blinked. "Yes," she fought back a blush. "I did."_

"_Oh dear…" Kamiko saw the mess on the floor. "What happened?"_

"_Tsukiko and Aikiko happened." Yukina sighed. "I think they tried to dig out whatever secrets I have."_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. And Aftermore…

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Samurai Champloo. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 3: And Aftermore…

* * *

Two months later…

Tsukiko glared from the window in her room as she watched Jin walk Yukina back to the geisha house. _What does she have that I don't?_ She fumed, having been attracted to the stoic samurai-in-training when she first met him during the New Year's Day performance. _She isn't as pretty as I am._ She looked at her reflection in the window. _Then what does he see in her?_ Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Jin plant a kiss on Yukina's cheek before leaving. _They're already together? When did that happen?_

* * *

"I see your relationship has taken another step." Kamiko remarked, amused, as she greeted the returning Yukina.

"Mama-san…" Yukina blushed.

"Guess Mariya-san and I made the correct decision regarding the two of you." Kamiko stated, taking a puff from her pipe. "That kid, he will be the one claiming your mizuage."

"I… understand, mama-san." Yukina's blush deepened as she hurried back to her room to prepare for the evening.

* * *

"I've heard." Hiroko, the geisha who was in charge of mentoring Yukina, voiced from the maiko's door.

"Hiroko-nee-san…" Yukina blinked.

"So, mama-san has already decided on the person who'll claim you. The kid's already a looker now." Hiroki teased. "He's going to be a real heartbreaker when he grows up. The boy's quite serious about you from what I've seen, a rarity these days. Keep a firm hold on him, right, dearie?" she winked and walked off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. The Love Story Continues

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Samurai Champloo. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 4: The Love Story Continues

* * *

It was not long before Tsukiko was caught out by Kamiko, in fact, Tsukiko merely waited for another two weeks before trying again. The youngest maiko was reprimanded rather harshly: not only was she forbidden from leaving the geisha house and participating in any ozashiki, she also had to do menial chores for three months.

Without Tsukiko's interference, Jin's and Yukina's relationship continued to blossom.

And with that, two months passed peacefully, Yukina having added a new peony-shaped hairpin to her accessories and a perfume satchel scented her accessories case.

Soon, it was time for the hanami festival; Mariya and Kamiko had made arrangements for the dojo students and the geisha house girls to attend the gathering.

* * *

Under the group's designated spot under the cluster of sakura trees, the dojo students and the geisha house girls paired off and started chatting amiably with each other.

"Yukina," Jin greeted his partner, taking his seat beside her on the tatami mat. "I see you're wearing the hairpin I got you." He gave her a slight smile. "It looks good on you."

"I see someone ate some honey today." Yukina teased. "You've become quite a sweet-talker." Reaching into her kimono, she took out a braided brocade belt.

* * *

Tsukiko growled lowly in jealousy when she saw Yukina hand the circular true lover's knot to Jin and the swordsman-in-training tucked the knot onto his waist. _I deserve him so much more than she does._ Her cornflower blue eyes almost glowered as she watched Yukina feed Jin the hanami bento she prepared the previous night. _You will be mine, Jin; wait and see._

Beside her, Aikiko watched warily as Tsukiko churned out more plans to tear Jin and Yukina apart.

* * *

Aside, Hiroko bit back a delighted squeal as she watched her imouto and her chosen flirt with each other openly. The samurai-in-training seated on her mat, Higato, resisted the urge to sweatdrop when he saw his partner's starry eyes.

"Er, Hiroko…" he started. "Already in designer mode, huh?" he shook his head, already used to his long-term partner. "Well, your imouto would make a great mother someday, Hiroko." He remarked, seeing Yukina pick up a little girl who had obviously gotten lost amongst the huge crowd in the park.

* * *

Moments earlier, Yukina's attention was diverted when she saw a barely two-year-old girl squeeze her way away from the huddled legs of the gathered adults, her chubby little legs carrying her across the grass with amazing speed.

"Hello," Yukina smiled at the little cherub before the child fell over. "Where do you come from?"

"Up." The giggling child demanded cutely.

"Yes, princess." Yukina chuckled and lifted her in her arms.

"And that's a reaction I know too well." Jin grinned, seeing the little girl stare at Yukina in sheer awe.

"Akira!" a feminine voice called out.

"Mama!" the child made grabbing motions towards the voice as the girl's mother pushed her way through the crowd.

"Thank you." The mother bowed in thanks as she retrieved her daughter.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. The Final Straw

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on, guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?

Disclaimers: I do not own Samurai Champloo. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 5: The Final Straw

* * *

It was rare for Kamiko to call for a full council, and it's even rarer that the main reason for the council meeting was to pass judgment upon a mere maiko.

But Tsukiko's latest stunt had been the last straw.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Determined to force Yukina out of the geisha house by whatever means possible, Tsukiko had tampered with Hiroko's facial makeup by adding bee venom into her powder box, but not before accidentally spilling some of the poison onto the back of her palm._

"_Are you okay, Tsukiko?" Aikiko asked, seeing Tsukiko was vigorously washing her hand._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Tsukiko assured her fellow maiko. "I'll be out in a bit."_

_The dressed-up __Hiroko __was about to head out for her__ ozashiki when the venom kicked in and the geisha gasped for breath._

"_Nee-san, what's wrong?" Yukina asked worriedly, before feeling the tell-tale tingle on the back of her hand where she had used to spread __Hiroko__'s face powder more evenly._

"_Could it be…" Kamiko frowned. "__Hiroko__, was there any bee venom in your powder?"_

"_Do you really think I'll put something I'm allergic to into my cosmetics, mama-san?" Hisako questioned._

"_A valid point." Kamiko nodded. "Quick, to the infirmary wing. You too, Yukina."_

"_My arm is numb and now there is no feeling." Tsukiko told the __physician__ at the infirmary wing. "Please take a look and fix it. Hurry."_

"_Did she get treated with bee venom?" the physician tending to __Hiroko __inquired. "It looks like she's allergic to bee venom."_

"_No," Yukina denied. "I didn't use it at all; I knew nee-san is allergic to bee venom, why would I do that?"_

"_She just put on her face powder, so isn't this extreme?" Kamiko inquired.  
_

"_She's very sensitive." The physician explained. "In addition, it looks like a dangerous amount of unrefined product was applied. To be paralyzed to such a degree must mean the quantity is excessive. Since the anti-venom is administrated right away, she'll be fine."_

"_Yukina, what's wrong with your hand?" Kamiko spotted the purple marks on the back of the maiko's hand._

"_I'm fine." Yukina replied._

"_You didn't know your hand was numb?" Kamiko raised a brow. "Doctor, take a look at her too."_

"_Do you have the same symptom?" the physician asked. "That's strange." He frowned when Yukina nodded. "We have patients sensitive to bee venom lined up. That patient over there also came in for infection to bee venom." He gestured to the futon hidden by a curtain._

_Already having an inkling as to the person behind the curtain, Yukina pulled the drape aside to reveal Tsukiko on the futon._

_Flinging the curtain further apart, Kamiko grabbed Tsukiko's hand and examined it. "What happened?" she pressed. "Did you have bee anti-venom applied?"_

"_No, I didn't." Tsukiko pulled her hand back. "That's not it…"_

"_Then how can you be here with the same symptom as __Hiroko__?" Kamiko demanded._

"_Tsukiko, did you do this?" Yukina glared. "Did you add bee venom into nee-san's powder?"_

"_No, it's not me." Tsukiko protested._

"_How can you add something like that to makeup?" Yukina snapped. "How?" she slapped the younger maiko across the face._

"_Tsukiko," Kamiko awarded the youngest maiko a tight slap across her other cheek. "Whatever your goal is, you're the worst! You have no right to continue being a maiko in my geisha house. I'm calling for a full council tomorrow to decide on your judgement!"_

* * *

The whole Council room exploded into frenzy at once after the narration from the affected parties. Cries of outrage, of anger, and mostly, disgust. Shouts for the offending maiko to be expelled _now_. Demands for her to be banished.

"KNOCK THIS CRAP RIGHT OFF NOW!" Kamiko roared. "BEFORE I TAN ALL YOUR HIDES!"

Over twelve full-fledged geisha went silent at their proprietress' order.

"Better." Kamiko nodded stiffly. "As to the matter before us, we geisha pride ourselves as being hard workers to deliver the best service to our patrons and we do not seek any shortcuts to success. This, normally, when such an underhanded tactic is used, by my rules, the offender is given the option of either being expelled from the geisha house in disgrace or being degraded to performing menial tasks until her debt is fully paid with absolutely no chance of being able to be a maiko or geisha. Tsukiko," her glare at the offending maiko was at full force. "How do you plead?"

"I have…" Tsukiko muttered. "Nothing to say."

"In that case, I'll pass the sentence." Kamiko declared. "I decree…"

* * *

"That went well." Yukina remarked, the group of geisha and maiko shuffled out of the council hall, Tsukiko having been demoted to being a menial servant.

"I still say mama-san was too lenient." Hiroko stated.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. The Official Proposal

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on, guys and girls; is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this on your favorited list?

Disclaimers: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Samurai Champloo. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 6: The Official Proposal

* * *

"Shisho," Jin knelt before his master in the dojo's main hall. "I'm here to inform you; you're the closest I have to a father and I ought to have your permission about this."

"What is it?" Mariya asked his prized pupil, already having a feeling what he was going to ask.

"I intend to officially ask for Yukina's hand today." Jin replied. "I want to be by her side. You should already know that this is not a hasty decision, Master. That is why I'm seeking your approval for this endeavour."

"Jin" the swordsman voiced. "Do you really love the girl?"

"Yes," Jin nodded. "I meant it. My answer will remain the same, even if I was asked a hundred times. I mean it."

"This is highly unconventional, Jin." Mariya reminded. "But I will be the go-between and discuss this with Kamiko-san."

"I thank you with all my heart, Master." Jin bowed and exited.

"A love like theirs," Mariya smiled. "Is indeed quite rare in this era."

* * *

Yukina bit back a giggle when Jin gave her a resignation sigh as she fed him the hosomaki sushi the couple were having at their frequented sushi stand. "You have to finish everything." The maiko had chided. "You aren't eating enough."

Resisting the urge to smile, the samurai reached into his hakama belt and fingered a silver plated hana kanzashi as Yukina bit into her ebi nigirizushi on her sushi plate. "You have a rice grain on your cheek." He wiped the rice grain from the corner of Yukina's mouth with his sleeve, before taking out the kanzashi from his belt.

"Jin, this…" Yukina breathed, seeing the exquisitely hand-crafted hair ornament.

"May I?" Jin whispered.

Blushing, Yukina nodded and let him slide the hydrangea-patterned kanzashi into her hair.

"Congratulations, kid." The sushi stand owner grinned. "I already knew this was the foregone result."

* * *

"He proposed to _you_?" Tsukiko glared, overhearing the giggling group's conversation as the assorted maiko clustered around Yukina later that afternoon. "Do _you_ intend to marry him?"

"It's none of your business, servant. I do have the right to be happy. Whoever I meet, whoever I love, or whoever I marry. So, don't butt in." Yukina retorted. "Don't you have _chores_ to do? Or have you forgotten _your_ position?"

* * *

"Well, this is rather unconventional." Kamiko mused, when Mariya presented the requisite set of betrothal gifts to her on Jin's behalf.

"That's what I told Jin, too." Mariya remarked. "But youngsters these days…" he shook his head.

"They have their own ideas, Mariya-san." Kamiko interjected, sipping her tea.

"Indeed." Mariya nodded.

* * *

"Mariya-san really spared no expense, did he?" Hiroko gaped in awe as she scrutinized the kosode and obi Mariya had brought with him; the kelp, dried squid, sea bream and the keg sake had been stored in a special section of the warehouse to be put to use for the wedding feast.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. In Sickness and In Health

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on, guys and girls; is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this on your favorited list?

Disclaimers: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Samurai Champloo. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 7: In Sickness and In Health

* * *

Jin was in the middle of practicing his swordsmanship on the open field when a wave of dizziness hit him and he stopped in mid-stroke.

"Jin?" Yukina blinked, seeing the samurai-in-training wobbling over to the rock slab she was sitting on. "Are you sick?" she let him lean on her as she led him over to the rock. "You're burning up." She realized, feeling the increase in temperature. "Why are you out here with a fever this high?

"I didn't want to…" Jin mumbled, feeling the fever getting to him. "Just get me back to the dojo."

"Why are men such hard-headed idiots?" Yukina muttered, as she draped one of Jin's arms around her shoulder, her free hand claiming her Biwa and the pair slowly ambled to the dojo.

* * *

"What is this?" Mariya inquired, seeing Yukina at the dojo doorstep with a barely conscious Jin beside her.

"I think he has heatstroke." Yukina explained, Isamu and another older apprentice taking Jin off the maiko's hands. "He's feverish."

"He's always been healthy," Mariya frowned. "He's never even had a cold."

"Let's take him to his room, first." Yukina suggested. "Isamu-san," she turned to the older apprentice once they laid Jin on his futon. "Can you please get a wet towel and some medication to reduce the fever?"

"Right." Isamu nodded and exited the room.

Drenching the towel with the cool water from the wooden bucket Isamu brought in moments later; Yukina wiped the wet cloth over the feverish Jin. "I didn't know you were suffering like this." the maiko whispered. "I had no idea. You were this sick and I didn't even notice; I'm sorry."

* * *

"Mariya-san…" Tsukiko sang at the dojo doorstep the next day. "Are you in? I heard Jin had heatstroke, so I brought some cooling snow pear sweet soup with me."

"Jin is fine now," Mariya greeted his unwelcome visitor. "As you can see." He gestured to the training hall where Jin was practicing with the other students. "Yukina was with him for most of last night, making sure he got back to his feet by this morning."

"So, that's why she didn't come back last night…" Tsukiko mused when an idea came to her. If she could spin a tale about the reason of Yukina's absence to Kamiko, then… "Mama-san will have no option but to expel her." she whispered, grinning. "Then Jin will be mine." Bowing to the swords-master, she remarked, "If he's fine, then I'll take my leave, Mariya-san." She bade the samurai farewell and skipped back to the geisha house.

* * *

"Mama-san!" Tsukiko ran up to Kamiko. "I know the reason why Yukina didn't..."

"I already know," Kamiko cut the disgraced maiko off. "Yukina informed me of the reason the moment she came back; Mariya-san and Jin collaborated with her reasons."

"And you allowed it?" Tsukiko screeched.

"They're already engaged to each other, Tsukiko." Kamiko reminded. "It's only natural for a woman to care for the man she's going to marry when he's ill. Jin claiming Yukina's mizuage is merely a formality. Jin has made it very clear in this matter when he had Mariya-san send over the requisite betrothal gifts on his behalf. Accept it, Tsukiko."

The young former maiko balled her fists at her sides, her svelte form trembling in fury. _I'll never accept it!_ She fumed. _Not as long as I still breathe, I will NOT be denied!_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Unexpected Intervention

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on, guys and girls; is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this on your favorited list?

Disclaimers: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Samurai Champloo. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 8: Unexpected Intervention, the Shogunate's Son

* * *

Jin and Yukina had agreed to meet up at the moon-viewing festival, where couples would pair up to gaze at the full moon.

All the girls were stunned to see the ornately dressed-up samurai weave through the crowd, his eyes sharp as the blades he carried. Jin had plainly ignored any female who waved to gain his attention as he only wanted to find Yukina in the crowd, before he spotted her under a dangling willow branch.

The couple, having met up, sat under the willow on the tatami mat with a plate of Tsukimi dango and roasted chestnuts between them; Yukina giggling when Jin started reciting a series of Tanka love poetry to her.

Just as the samurai ended his last verse, a lavishly-dressed male burst out from between the willow branches, a train of servants trailing after him. He drooled when he saw Yukina, his eyes leering at the maiko.

Jin clutched his fists, only to have Yukina tug at his sleeve and the couple left the scene.

* * *

And who was the male, you ask; well, he's the youngest son of the Shogunate. Upon finding out where Yukina lived, he deployed a matchmaker to the geisha house the next day, knocking on the door with boxes of silver ingots and expensive jewellery.

"Congratulations, Kamiko-sama!" the elderly matchmaker gushed. "Yukina-san is very lucky to have such an unparalleled man for a husband! I promise you'll cry with joy once you learn of his name; he is none other than the youngest son of our beloved Shogunate!"

"I thank the Shogunate's son for favouring the humble abode and I thank you for being the go-between." Kamiko gave the matchmaker a faint smile. "But we cannot agree to this match, for Yukina is already promised to someone else."

When the betrothal attempt fell through, the Shogunate's son grew anxious, and continued to press his proposal to Kamiko by using more influential personnel as his go-between. Heck, the last matchmaker even promised to have a white jade bridge built, along with gold bricks paving the road and a pearl-studded palanquin to carry the bride to the Shogunate's castle, if only they would agree to the match.

At that point, Yukina interjected, "Please report back to the Shogunate's son: you will not be able to buy a pure and true heart with ordinary jewellery. I will only marry him if he has the ability to have fifteen moons rise from the west and set in the east! If he continues to insist, I _will_ commit jigaki (female ritual suicide)!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. The Discovery

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on, guys and girls; is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this on your favorited list?

Disclaimers: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Samurai Champloo. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 9: The Discovery

* * *

Yukina hummed a happy tune as she donned on her hairpin. "Oh dear." She muttered, seeing her facial cream container was almost empty; ever since the incident with the bee venom, she had gotten interested in making cosmetics by hand and had procured the physician from the infirmary to teach her about the various plants that could be used to make creams and makeup. "Nee-san." She called from outside Hiroko's door.

"Yukina." Hiroko greeted her imouto. "What's wrong?"

"I'm almost out of face cream." Yukina replied. "And I need you to accompany me to the flower shop."

"Alright." Hiroko nodded. "Let me get my things."

The reason why Yukina had requested Hiroko to accompany her to the florist when she could have gone alone was because merely two days ago, while Yukina was out at the florist buying some seeds to plant, she was almost abducted in broad daylight by the Shogunate's son's men. She had been lucky that Yukimaru was on his way back to the dojo after collecting his sword from the weaponsmith; her lover's adopted brother had defended his soon-to-be sister-in-law's honor.

* * *

The kitchen staff exploded into a flurry of activity as the day for Yukina's mizuage and wedding drew near. Outside the door, Tsukiko bit back a growl: she could not believe that Jin had chosen to claim Yukina's mizuage. It was so perfect, with the Shogunate's son's interest in the maiko, Jin would have bowed out and allowed the Shogunate's potential successor claim Yukina. Then, she would step in to comfort the samurai, becoming an instant friend, and no doubt a future wife for the action. But Jin held firm, refusing to relinquish his claim on Yukina. In fact, the Shogunate's son's interference grew them even closer to each other.

* * *

Almost a week later, Hiroko and Yukina were returning from the clothing store after collecting Yukina's kimono when the sisters saw a crowd gathering outside the Mariya dojo.

"Did you hear?" a woman whispered to her neighbor. "A murder occurred last night."

"That's frightening." The other woman mumbled in fear. "Who was killed?"

"It's Mariya-dono." A third woman answered. "The officials said that it was his eldest student who killed him; Mariya-dono's body was found in his room."

"How awful." The first woman whispered.

"No…" Yukina breathed in horror and shock. "Jin… he couldn't have… this is not possible… he respected Mariya-san as a father, why would he…"

"Yukina!" Hiroko exclaimed, catching her when her imouto fainted from the sudden distressing news.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. The Exile

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on, guys and girls; is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this on your favorited list?

Disclaimers: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Samurai Champloo. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 10: The Exile

* * *

_Well, isn't this perfect?_ Tsukiko grinned maliciously when she got wind of the murder at the dojo. _Jin's on the run after doing Mariya-san in and making Yukina's mizuage out for grabs. Now, to inform the Shogunate's son about this new development; Jin would never want her once he finds out she isn't pure anymore._

Aikiko hid a gasp behind the wall of Tsukiko's room as she saw the disgraced maiko continue to plot her revenge on the one she saw as the person responsible for her downfall; Yukina. _Yukina… must know about this._ She mused and ran off to inform the maiko.

* * *

"Yukina!" Aikiko shouted as she flung open Yukina's door. "Yukina…" she paled when she saw the maiko kneeling on the floor, dressed in a white hiyoku, her thighs were bound by rope and a silver dagger in her hands, poised to stab her abdomen. "What are you doing?" she screamed, snatching the blade from the older girl.

"She was going to do it…" Hiroko whispered, all color drained from her face, Aikiko's scream had sent the girls running to the scene. "She's going to commit jigaki."

"She won't go through with it." Tsukiko sneered. "She's too much of a wuss to kill herself."

"Shut up, Tsukiko!" Aikiko snapped, slapping the menial worker across the face.

"Oh Yukina…" Hiroko whispered, pulling her imouto into a sisterly hug.

"I can't believe you!" Aikiko continued her rant on her ex-best-friend. "You wanted Jin so bad, you actually _sold_ Yukina out of the Shogunate's son! You didn't care what happened to her, did you? All you wanted was Jin; as long as he was yours, Yukina could die for all you care!"

"Is it true?" Kamiko barked at the sniffling girl, all eyes were on the offending pre-teen. "You willingly betray one of your sisters, and all for a man?"

"So what if I did?" with a backbone tempered by rage, Tsukiko retorted. "He should've been mine! Yukina doesn't deserve him!"

* * *

"Honourable Council," Yukina addressed the council, the next day after her almost suicide drama was over. "I formally request for a self-imposed exile, to heal."

"We will debate." Kamiko informed the kneeling maiko. "Yukina," she declared, after half an hour's discussion in the back room. "Your request is thereby granted. Henceforth, your contract with the geisha house is terminated permanently. The council wishes you all the best in your future endeavours and we pray that you will be reunited with your chosen."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. The Return of The Ronin

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on, guys and girls; is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this on your favorited list?

Disclaimers: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Samurai Champloo. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 11: The Return of The Ronin

* * *

A shift in the noren of the Daigoro's teahouse alerted the two servers of a customer.

"Good afternoon, welcome to…" Yukina started and stopped short when Jin came into view.

"Tadaima." Jin smiled at the stunned waitress.

"Okaeri nasai." Yukina managed to compose herself to return an answer.

* * *

"So you accepted Sōsuke-dono's proposal." Yukina remarked, Jin having informed her about his decision to accept Sōsuke's offer to hire him as his personal bodyguard, the reunited couple were walking back to Yukina's rented abode.

"I suppose Kariya Kagetoki was right about one thing," Jin admitted. "As samurai, we're born in the wrong era; the samurai loyalty system is dying out."

"You fought him." Yukina concluded.

"I never could keep anything from you, can I?" the ronin sighed. "We might want to stop for a while." He pulled his companion underneath a tree. "It's a long explanation."

* * *

"Guess that explains a whole lot." Yukina remarked, after Jin launched into his version of the story. "I just _knew_ you couldn't have murdered Mariya-dono in cold blood without a valid reason. I always believed in you."

"Yukina…" Jin breathed, stroking her cheek in muted awe. "It's times like these; I wonder what I ever did to deserve you."

"You're just being you." Yukina smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "What…" she blinked, Jin suddenly pulling her to him and capturing her lips into a soft kiss. She sucked in a gasp and moaned when the taller samurai loosened her collar and sucked her bared shoulder.

* * *

"Good evening, Kaede-san." A flushed Yukina greeted the middle-aged landlady, a highly amused Jin following closely behind.

"Tadaima, Yukina-chan." Kaede returned the greeting. "I see your samurai came back." She teased, grinning widely as Yukina's blush deepened.

* * *

After a silent dinner of shōyu ramen, Yukina almost shrieked when Jin picked her up and carried her over to the futon on the floor.

Climbing over her, Jin planted kisses on her exposed skin, both hands delicately undressing the female underneath, as Yukina welcomed him with open arms.

That night, Kamiko's most dedicated maiko became a woman.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. The Morning After

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on, guys and girls; is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this on your favorited list?

Disclaimers: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Samurai Champloo. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 12: The Morning After

* * *

"How do you _always_ manage to wake up earlier than I do?" Jin asked, arising from the futon the next morning, Yukina was already at her dressing mirror; her hair was half-done in an ofuku style.

"Habit." Yukina giggled. "And a very good morning to you, too, anata."

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Jin greeted back, planting a small kiss on her exposed nape.

"Breakfast?" Yukina suggested, putting on the last touches of her makeup.

"Let me wash up first." Jin replied, reaching for a spare face towel.

"The well's in the backyard." Yukina informed.

After a quick breakfast of onigini, the couple departed in separate directions to their workplaces.

* * *

"Yukina-chan," Osuzu sang teasingly, seeing the spring in her fellow server's steps. "Did something _good_ happen last night? Your hair…" she noticed the ofuku hair style Yukina did her hair up in. "So, something _did_ happen last night." She grinned. "Your samurai claimed you, didn't he? So," she pulled the younger waitress aside. "How was it?"

"Osuzu-san, that's personal!" Yukina flushed as Osuzu burst out laughing.

"So, the rumours _were_ true." One of the patrons of the breakfast group mused.

"When's the wedding, Yukina-san?" one of the mothers asked.

"We…" Yukina blushed harder. "Haven't set a date. I think Jin needs to get settled in before we go that step."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. The Promise

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on, guys and girls; is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this on your favorited list?

Disclaimers: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Samurai Champloo. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 13: The Promise

* * *

After meeting each other under the golden osmanthus tree, Yukina leaned he head against Jin's shoulder as they nibbled on the osmanthus sweet cakes Yukina brought with her and breathed in the sweet fragrance of the golden osmanthus flowers hanging above them.

As the sun started to rise, Yukina gave Jin a purple brocade lover's knot, the samurai pinning an osmanthus flower he had plucked from the tree onto her hair, before they parted ways; the love tokens sealing a promise to each other to marry when the Sakura trees bloomed the following year.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. The Wedding

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on, guys and girls; is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this on your favorited list?

Disclaimers: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Samurai Champloo. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 14: The Wedding

* * *

Almost six months later…

Dressed in her shiromaku, Yukina let Kaede paint her makeup and twist her hair a bun.

"Look at you," the older woman gushed. "All grown up and ready to be married. Perfect." She smiled, pinning a golden hairpin into the bride's bun, before pulling the tsunokakushi over her head. "The procession is here." She informed, the loud music played by the ritual musicians sounding from the road. "Ready?"

"I'm nervous." Yukina muttered.

"You'll be fine." Kaede chuckled and led the dressed-up bride to the door.

* * *

"You're beautiful." Jin whispered, taking his bride's hand and pulled her under the shared umbrella as the musicians and the Shinto priestess led them to the Shrine.

In the Shrine, the couple stood before the Shinto head priest who purified them and the assembled congregation. After the almost hour long purification rite, the head priest then read out the ritual prayer, formally announcing the bridal couple's marriage to the deities.

The shrine Miko then presented three cups of sake before the couple, who then exchanged the nuptial cups three times, drinking three sips of the wine from each of the three cups.

Taking his bride's hand, Jin stood before the gathered assembly and unfurled the parchment he had personally penned his wedding vows on. With a cough, he read the wedding oath out in a clear voice and causing the unmarried females in the audience to quietly coo and gush over how romantic the ronin was.

After the couple made the necessary tamagushi offerings to seal their marriage, the whole attendance proceeded to drink the sake from the ceremonial cask to end the wedding ceremony.

* * *

Now dressed in her navy blue uchikake, Yukina tucked her new hakoseko and kaiken into her kimono and slipped the crane-decorated fan into her obi and stepped out to meet the wedding contingent for the wedding banquet.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Epilogue: The Happy Family

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 14 out, this is epilogue and the last chapter of this fic. (Sighs) Come on, guys and girls; is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this on your favorited list?

Disclaimers: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Samurai Champloo. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Epilogue: The Happy Family

* * *

"Jin-san, you'll wear down the corridor at this rate." Sousuke joked, seeing his head bodyguard slash advisor pace up and down the corridor outside the delivery room.

"Congratulations, Sōsuke-dono, Jin-sama." The mid-wife exited from the delivery room. "It's a boy. We will need to keep Yukina-sama under observation for about two days, to make sure her body adjusts properly."

"And the baby?" Sōsuke asked.

"The infant is perfectly fine and healthy." The assistant mid-wife assured.

* * *

Two days later…

"You were wonderful." Jin let his exhausted wife lean on his shoulder as he watched Yukina breastfeed their baby.

"He's got your eyes." Yukina smiled, the infant in her arms releasing his mouth from her nipple to blink owlishly at his parents. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked. Burping the baby, she handed him to her husband who then took the infant into his arms.

Blinking at his father, the baby gurgled and reached his hands out to grab his father's spectacles.

Yukina giggled as she watched her son play with her husband's glasses, much to the ronin's exasperation.

Seeing his son yawn, Jin gently tugged his spectacles from the infant's hands and returned the baby to his mother; the infant dozing off mere moments later.

* * *

Six years and another daughter later…

"Thank you for the lesson." Chi bowed, the father-and-son pair having ended their morning sparring session.

"You've gotten better, Chi." Jin remarked, putting his wooden sword away.

"Thank you, tou-san." Chi replied.

"Tidy up and get your sister." Jin instructed. "I'll see if your mother has breakfast ready."

"Yes, tou-san." Chi bowed and exited the dojo to find his younger sibling.

* * *

Three months later…

"Chou, breathe." Yukina told her daughter, the mother-and-daughter pair was dressing up in their kimono to attend the sakura-viewing party.

"Yes, kaa-san." Chou nodded and held her breath to allow her mother to tie the obi around her waist. "Nii-san!" the now dressed-up girl bolted out of the room to find her brother. "Good morning, tou-san!" she greeted her father and turned around the corner to her brother's room.

"So energetic." Yukina smiled and shook her head as she watched her daughter. "Chou should've been born a boy."

"No doubt that would be great." Jin nodded, smoothing a hand over his wife's slightly bulging belly. "But three's a charm, right?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
